Talk:Character Suggestions
Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 2016) Scar (The Lion King) Both killed the father of the protagonist, are felines, are the main antagonists of their films, have scars on their faces, nearly kill the protagonist, both die (Additionally, their deaths involve fire), fall off something (Scar falls off Pride Rock and Shere Khan falls off a tree), throw another character down a cliff to their death, their names have translations ("Taka" means "want", "dirt", "earth" and "desire" and the word "Shere" translates as "tiger" or "lion" in Persian, Urdu, and Punjabi, and "Khan" translates as "sovereign", "king", or "military leader", in a number of languages influenced by the Mongols, including Pashto), are owned by Disney (Happiest place on Earth my butt), they fight other characters (Scar fights Simba and Shere Khan fights Baloo, Bagheera twice and the wolf pack) have black parts on their body (Scar has a black mane and Shere Khan has black spots) and their names start with an "S" ('S'car and 'S'here Khan) Never mind, Shere Khan VS Mor'du. Dag (Barnyard) Both killed the father of the protagonist, are the main antagonists of their films, are leaders of pack, which is inaccurate to nature (Coyotes do not hunt in packs and the other wolves were too cowardly to maul Shere Khan alive when the latter killed Akela), are predatory animals (Shere Khan is a Bengal tiger and Dag is a coyote), nearly killed the protagonist and have scars on their faces. Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Both are felines, are the main antagonists of their films, are owned by Disney, fall to their deaths (Shere Khan falls into fire and Zira falls into a raging river and drowns), both are the former leaders of a group, hate the protagonist, their names are translated to another word, and there's something kind of... wrong with their appearence. Zira has a notch in her ear from some reason and Shere Khan has a scarred face and a milky white eye because it was burned by Mowgli's father's torch. Mor'du (Brave) Both are the main antagonists of their films, are owned by Disney, are predatory animals, attack the father of the protagonist, die, have scars on their faces and a bad eye, fight bears, let alone other characters, nearly kill the protagonist, kill other characters and once again, their names are translations of other words. Soto (Ice Age) Both are felines, hate mankind, attempt to kill a child (A baby in Soto's case), are the main antagonists of their films, die, were the former leaders of a pack, nearly kill another character and fight and overpower a feline, let alone another character (Shere Khan fights Bagheera twice and comes out on top and Soto overpowers Diego and was a hair away from killing Manny before Diego sprang into action) Sabor (Tarzan) Both killed the father of the protagonist, are felines, are owned by Disney, kill other animals (Shere Khan kills Akela and Sabor kills Kerchak and Kala's baby), die, have a pattern on their bodies (Shere Khan has stripes and Sabor has spots) and fight other characters/animals (Shere Khan fights Baloo, Bagheera twice and a wolf pack and Sabor fights Kerchak and Tarzan) Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) Both are the main antagonists of their films, are owned by Disney, fall into something (Shere Khan falls into a fire and Thunderclap falls into a river after Arlo throws a stick at him after Spot tears a hole in Thunderclap's wing), both are animals, and try to kill a child and the protector of said child. Plus, they are leaders of a pack (Formerly, in Shere Khan's case) and while it is certain that Shere Khans burns to death after falling in a fire, Thunderclap's fate is uncertain as he could've survived riding down the stream or maybe he died during the stream. Also, they would have killed another character if another character didn't intervene (Shere Khan would have killed Mowgli if Bagheera didn't fight him off and Thunderclap would have eaten Spot had Arlo not let out a loud roar) they have inaccuracies to nature (A Bengal tiger wouldn't be a leader of a wolf pack and real Nyctosauruses didn't have teeth or wing claws like Thunderclap does) and they fight other characters (Shere Khan fights Baloo, Bagheera twice and a wolf pack and Thunderclap fights Downpour and Coldfront over the tail of a critter that Arlo saved, allowing Thunderclap to eat it) That's all I can think of.